harry potter and the wizarding war
by hockeydude45
Summary: harry is in his fifth year at hogwarts and he is in for quite a year with the fall of the ministry of magic and the rise of and evil army with creatures all fear harry potter must battle it
1. The Unexpected Arival

Now at 14, Harry Potter walked through Kingscross Station accompanied by his Aunt and Uncle. He was mortally depressed about the prospect of another summer on Privet Drive. They were almost at the door when he was stopped by Cho Chang, the prettiest girl in the 5th year. "Hi Harry" she said quickly eyeing his guardians. "Well I will see you soon" she sad blushing and hurrying off. Harry had made Cho blush, if there was any start to the summer he favored this had to be it.  
  
Happiness was in short supply on privet drive. It was the heat that mainly caused the lack of commotion. But 15 year old Harry Potter had other reasons. And when you're like him you come to expect that. He had jet black hair that had never been neat in his life. His eyes were emerald green and he wore a sweat drenched tee shirt that was to his knees. One would think that he was crazy to be outside in this weather. But this was the only quite place for Harry. His Guardians, uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia hated him. Harry's parents had fallen trying to save him from voldomort the darkest wizard for over a century. After voldomort had disposed of his parents he had set off to kill Harry. Bur instead of the curse killing Harry, it had rebounded upon himself. Barley alive, voldomort fled. From the Dursley's regarded they though him to be a freak. Most people would. That is only if they knew his secret. You see Harry wasn't normal. He didn't go to school and learn hoe to read and write. Instead he went to a school that taught magic to young witches and wizards. Yes magic, it was on the night of his 11th birthday that he had found out he was a wizard, and that his guardians had known and hid it from him. He then left the Dursley's to attend Hogwarts. He had spent the best 4 years of his life there. But at the end of the latest one it hadn't been so graphic. It was there he saw voldomort rise again.  
  
Every day now since the beginning of summer, Harry had listened in to every conversation, ordered every paper and watched any news that he could get for any sign of death or disappearances. The few letters Harry got were always vague and misleading. But Harry reluctantly understood as Ron and Hermione kept telling him. Harry left his scorching room and walked down the stairs to the kitchen where he was by most regards unwelcome. But Harry didn't care, if he had to be cooked up in this me torture house, he was going to have some freedom whether the Dursley's liked it or not. "If you are going to be here make yourself useful" Uncle Vernon said pointing to a broom. "No thanks" Harry replied dully. "Don't talk to me like that boy" he roared. "I will if I want" Harry retorted. Harry had really done it this time. Vernon swept over to him, his fist ready to swing. Without notice there was a loud bark. "What the devil was that" He said running to the hallway. Harry beat him to it. To Harry's shock there standing at the door was a large shaggy looking dog Harry recognized as Sirius. Sirius transformed, and Aunt Petunia shrieked. "You" she said shiningly. "Me" Sirius mimicked laughing. "I'm Sirius Black convicted murder and Harry's godfather" Sirius said into uncle Vernon's frightened, and blank face. "And I will be staying for a few days, that is unless you have any objections. Harry turned to see both Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon shake there heads.  
  
Harry escorted Sirius up to Dudley's room, which Uncle Vernon graciously gave him. Dudley who was raged at his decision agreed for his own sake and moved his things to the old Cupboard that Harry had occupied for his first ten years. "I needed a place to hide, and Dumbledore wanted extra protection for you, but we can't discuss anything more related to that" Sirius said to the displeasure of Harry. "It's too risky, all though this house is safe it can be bugged." Harry was still getting over the shock as he followed Sirius and his levitated suitcase up the stairs. "I'm only here for a couple of days." Sirius explained. "Have to keep changing my location; in case the Aurors get to close" Harry shot a look of fear in his direction, but Sirius laughed and shook his head. "Not to worry, Dumbolore told me that they are looking for me in Egypt." Harry was very much relieved by his last remark. 


	2. To Mrs Petunia Dursley

To Mrs. Petunia Dursley  
  
After three more glorious days on Privet Drive with Sirius, all of which Harry spent trying to get Sirius to crack; Sirius informed Harry he would be leaving in the morning. "I have to leave in the morning, I have got a" he spaced of. "Well I have to be some where, you will find out soon enough." He finished starring into Harry's depressed and curious eyes.  
  
Sirius got ready quickly the next morning on a broom flanked in Harry's invisibility cloke which Harry insisted on him using. After a hurried good bye Sirius, he flew out East. Harry, who was mortally depressed, tramped down the stairs quietly. The Dursley's who still where scared of ever mistreating Harry again completely ignored him. This didn't bother Harry at all. He sat down to read the paper and his eyes bulged out. Harry shoved his glasses to his eyes, it was still the same. He read it again for the third time.  
  
The Daily Prophet Subscription to Mrs. Petunia Dursley. 


	3. A Witch Amung Us

Aunt Petunia had noticed what Harry was looking at and rushed over to grab it from his hands. She was very pale. "Aunt Petunia you're a a witch" Harry said disbelievingly. She sighed, then "Yes Harry I am, sit down" She sat as well and picked her words carefully. "Harry you're mother and I both received Hogwarts letters at age ten. My parents and Lilly were thrilled, but I wasn't. You see I had shown very little signs of magic. So we went to Diagon Alley with our friends who were wizards, and I got my wand." She explained pulling out a thin chocolate brown wand. "I immediately tried to start doing simple spells, but I had very little success. I started school, then" she paused then sighed "I started to fail my classes. Every night I was given extra homework but it was still no use. Every time I saw two teachers together they both would whisper something to one another, I knew it was about taking me out of school. It was October and I still hadn't improved my grades, so I decided to run before they made me leave" she paused a gain as a tear filled her eye. "I ran, I didn't know where, I told myself It couldn't be my parents although that was my first thought. I couldn't bring myself to tell them for myself. I faked my own death by writing a note that I committed suicide. I grew up going to a public school under a fake name, and kept a low profile. I put myself through college by working two jobs. Then I promptly severed my last ties to the Wizarding World, by marrying your uncle." She finished. Harry was speechless. 


	4. The Escape

Aunt Petunia treated Harry a lot better over the next few days. Harry was still disappointed however, about the lack of information regarding Voldomort. Night had fallen on Privet Drive, as Harry sat reading in his room. It was about midnight and the Dursley's had fallen asleep. When Harry was close to falling asleep he heard a thud on his bedroom window. Harry darted over to his window hoping to find Hedwig with a letter from Ron or Hermione. To Harry's dismay and surprise it wasn't Hedwig. Instead it was an over sized barn owl that fluttered in the wind. Harry opened the window quickly allowing the owl to fly in. Bound to his legs Harry noticed a rather large envelope. Without warning he tore it open and read.  
  
7:50 Big Ben London. Sirius  
  
Harry had absolutely no idea what his meant. What could this mean? Then out of the corner of his eye he saw his bed side clock. "7:41" it read. Harry pondered for a moment, and then grasped hold of his Firebolt. Slowly and quietly Harry raised the window and hoisted his trunk up on to the roof. He immediately followed. Once the trunk was secure on the back of his broom he pushed off the roof with a start. A light coming from the Dursley's bedroom turned on. Harry paid no attention to this however, and flew on. 


	5. Big Ben

Big Ben After what seemed like hours, Harry approached London. Now ahead of him was Big Ben, he had only seen it in pictures before, but now it loomed right in front of him. For the first time Harry wondered if he was sane doing this. But it was too late to ask now he landed at the foot of the tower. Harry stepped down from the broom and looked around. A loud bang sounded as Harry's trunk fell to the ground. He bent down to retrieve. "Advra kadavra" a deep voice roared. Suddenly what seemed like 20 people emerged from the darkness and began casting spells right and left. Harry fumbled for his own wand and turned back to the line of fire, but someone grabbed him from behind. Harry had no means of fighting. The person who had grabbed him hoisted him over his shoulders. A couple other people had followed. After many more blinding flashes Harry found himself on himself Firebolt. "Takeoff" a raspy voice yelled. "Professor Lupin" Harry demanded. "It doesn't matter go" Harry followed orders and flew off after to others. A few last second attempts to halt his flight failed. The two wizards led him towards a great hill in the distance. They flew up high through the clouds. Harry, now soaked, shivered in the gelid air. They all landed on a lush green yard. "Here" another voice said. He forced a roll of parchment into Harry's hands.  
  
The headquarters if the Order of The Phoenix can be found at 15 West Street. 


	6. The Order

Chapter 2 the order of the phoenix.  
  
Suddenly in front of them a house seemed to inflate, it was a large brick house that looked very well kept. Harry had no time to think about what he had just seen for he was thrust forward to the door. The door opened and the three entered. "Where am I" Harry demanded. "You are at the head quarters of the Order of the Phoenix" Harry turned; he was looking into the electric blue eye of the real Mad Eye Moody. "Later" moody growled. Harry turned to see the other person, a witch with dazzling red hair that looked no older then 20. Moody hobbled over to a very fine fire place, and spook into it. "Dumbledore, mission complete." Dumbledore face appeared in the fire. "Excellent" he replied triumphantly. Harry got his first chance to look around, and what he saw awed him. He was standing in the entrance of a very fine manor that was sparkling clean. "Come on" moody called, "the others are waiting" He led Harry into the kitchen. Everyone in the room turned. To Harry's great surprise he saw the Weasly family, his Hogwarts teachers, and Sirius. Harry's heart leaped. Sirius ran forward and through his arms around him. "Thank goodness your safe" He finally let go and one by one the others greeted them. "What happened Aloster" Mrs. Weasly asked. "Ran in to about 10 death eaters" the room gasped then fell silent. "Where are the others?" Mr. Weasly asked stepping forward. "We had to abandon them to get Harry here." Moody replied. "We had got about 3 of them when we left. The room was now Eire silent. Just then there was a rush of wind and Dumbledore appeared from the fireplace. "I have just been to London, and there all alive. Kinsley had to be taken to St. Mungos but he will be fine" there was a great sigh of relief. Harry was lost in thought. "On a more displeasing note" he paused "I have a report from our spy's and its not looking good, this is getting serious" he paused again "If we don't act soon the world is doomed, and not just us but the muggles to." "Why" Harry asked bewildered "Ah forgive me I forgot you were hear, voldomort is in hiding" Dumboldore explained "And that's bad how" "We think he is building an army, an army of creatures and wizards whom all fear. And now we have proof that this army is almost complete. After failed attempts to subdue the giants, we knew what voldomort was doing." Dumboldore finished sadly. "In the report the spy's think voldomort is assembling the army somewhere in France. So our job is to be ready. When the first attacks accrue we will need to fight back. The Ministry of Magic has a mediocre army and they do not believe us anyway so it's going to be a trick getting them to be any use." Harry tried t nod but he couldn't, as he was still in shock. "Now I suggest you Ron and Hermione get some sleep" Dumbledore suggested. 


	7. Tonks

Chapter 2 the order of the phoenix.  
  
Suddenly in front of them a house seemed to inflate, it was a large brick house that looked very well kept. Harry had no time to think about what he had just seen for he was thrust forward to the door. The door opened and the three entered. "Where am I" Harry demanded. "You are at the head quarters of the Order of the Phoenix" Harry turned; he was looking into the electric blue eye of the real Mad Eye Moody. "Later" moody growled. Harry turned to see the other person, a witch with dazzling red hair that looked no older then 20. Moody hobbled over to a very fine fire place, and spook into it. "Dumbledore, mission complete." Dumbledore face appeared in the fire. "Excellent" he replied triumphantly. Harry got his first chance to look around, and what he saw awed him. He was standing in the entrance of a very fine manor that was sparkling clean. "Come on" moody called, "the others are waiting" He led Harry into the kitchen. Everyone in the room turned. To Harry's great surprise he saw the Weasly family, his Hogwarts teachers, and Sirius. Harry's heart leaped. Sirius ran forward and through his arms around him. "Thank goodness your safe" He finally let go and one by one the others greeted them. "What happened Aloster" Mrs. Weasly asked. "Ran in to about 10 death eaters" the room gasped then fell silent. "Where are the others?" Mr. Weasly asked stepping forward. "We had to abandon them to get Harry here." Moody replied. "We had got about 3 of them when we left. The room was now Eire silent. Just then there was a rush of wind and Dumbledore appeared from the fireplace. "I have just been to London, and there all alive. Kinsley had to be taken to St. Mungos but he will be fine" there was a great sigh of relief. Harry was lost in thought. "On a more displeasing note" he paused "I have a report from our spy's and its not looking good, this is getting serious" he paused again "If we don't act soon the world is doomed, and not just us but the muggles to." "Why" Harry asked bewildered "Ah forgive me I forgot you were hear, voldomort is in hiding" Dumboldore explained "And that's bad how" "We think he is building an army, an army of creatures and wizards whom all fear. And now we have proof that this army is almost complete. After failed attempts to subdue the giants, we knew what voldomort was doing." Dumboldore finished sadly. "In the report the spy's think voldomort is assembling the army somewhere in France. So our job is to be ready. When the first attacks accrue we will need to fight back. The Ministry of Magic has a mediocre army and they do not believe us anyway so it's going to be a trick getting them to be any use." Harry tried t nod but he couldn't, as he was still in shock. "Now I suggest you Ron and Hermione get some sleep" Dumbledore suggested. 


	8. Joke Shops and Girls

Harry spent the rest of the day in shock. "It was only when he was halted by Fred and George in the kitchen when he stopped. "Thought you might want to know, we just got premises in Diagon Alley." Fred informed "Nice one" Harry replied. "Yep, we are going to spend this year studying the crowd and developing things" George added. "Hired some extra hands to tend to the shop while we are gone" Fred told Harry. "Dumbledore said we could aparate to and from the shop on weekends." George finished. Harry congratulated the twins, and then walked into the dinning room for lunch. He sat down by Sirius and helping himself to some chicken. "Hi Harry." Harry turned to see Cho Chang, the prettiest girl in the 6th year. "Cho, what are you doing here." He asked. "My parents are in the order." Cho replied coolly. "Oh I didn't know" "Well now you do" she said smiling. There was another tense moment then. "Listen Harry" she stopped and looked around "i've been thinking, and well maybe I shouldn't do this" there was another pause as Cho contemplated telling Harry. "What" Harry asked? "I guess, well, uh would you go out with me?" Cho asked hopefully. Harry didn't say anything, he couldn't. "It's alright." She said turning "No, wait yeah I will" Harry spat. "Great" Cho exclaimed well I will see you later" she beamed. If becoming prefect wasn't enough, he had just been asked out by his long time crush. Harry turned to see Sirius. He was smiling broadly and laughing. "Harry the ladies man" Sirius managed in-between laughs. Harry laughed and took his drink and through it at Sirius. This was by far one of the best days of his life.  
  
Harry saw Cho a lot in the next few days. They usually spent there days talking on the back deck, on the fifth day of this things changed. It was a gorgeous evening as the sun was setting the distance. They had been talking about quitidge which was a safe topic for both. "These last few days have been great" Cho said dreamily. "Yeah they have been great" Cho moved closer. "Sunsets are so pretty" "Yeah" Harry said as Cho moved even closer. Then Harry felt a tingling sensation spread over his body as he kissed Cho. They finally pulled apart and started to laugh. Harry turned to see Ron, he too was laughing. 


	9. Diagon Alley

Diagon Alley Harry had ever experienced such mixed emotions going into his birthday. He was happy to be seeing Cho, but that happened ran short whenever he saw an order member planning there defense. That night at dinner, Harry had Cho and Ron on either side of each other. Everyone was happily talking about England's latest quest for the Quitidge World Cup. "England really upset Ireland in the Semis" Bill exclaimed. "Ireland was up 140-0 then Thomas got the snitch!" Ron added. "Mom says we are going to Diagon Ally tomorrow, with the advance guard." Ron said changing the subject. "Haven't been there for awhile have we?" Hermione exclaimed. "That's right not since third year" Harry commented. Harry returned to his food puzzled as to why the Weasly's had set there trip to Diagon Alley on his birthday.  
  
Harry spent another night in dreamless sleep. Mrs. Weasly woke them all up early. After a hurried breakfast, the group assembled in the kitchen. "We can't travel by Floo Powder, it's unsafe they might be watching" Mrs. Weasly said flushing out. "What, I have seen a ton of order members use it." Harry asked. "That is our own system, the order made it; we haven't had the time to create a link to Diagon Alley. Harry nodded understandingly. "So how are we going?" "Well that's why I got you up so early, we are going to teach you to aparate" Ron, Hermione, Cho and Harry all looked delighted. "Let's start with the basics." She began. "Concentrate hard on where you want to go, in your case let's go with the living room" Mrs. Weasly instructed. They all followed their instructions. "Now take the image of that place keep it in your mind and in your mind say Disapreo" She commanded. Harry concentrated hard on appearing in the living room, and quickly muttered disapreo, to him- self. Instantly Harry felt a rush of what felt like wind. There was a whirlpool of colors and Harry appeared in the living room. "WOW!" Harry cheered. Ron and Hermione hadn't done it, but Harry had on his first try. "Great job Harry!" Sirius exclaimed slapping his hand. Harry had a smile from ear to ear.  
  
On his next two attempts Harry aparate up and down the stairs until he was confident he could do it. "Wait" Harry said remembering "We aren't aloud to use magic outside of school" he finished alarmed. "Not to worry" Sirius replied. "We took care of that, we took of the ministry's tabs on your wands. "So we can do magic now" Harry asked "As long as you don't abuse it, yes you can" he answered nodding.  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Cho finally mastered and they grabbed there cloaks. "On three then" Mrs. Weasly said confidently. "One, two, three," There were 10 loud cracks and everyone disaparated. They all appeared in the Leaky Cauldron, the wizarding pub. "First stop Gringots" Mrs. Weasly said taking out her wand and tapping the brick entrance to Diagon Alley. The bricks started to turn and spin until there was enough room to squeeze through. A man in a hooded black cloak followed them through, and then ran ahead of them. A couple of the advance guard had raised there wands, preparing for the worst.  
  
They all walked on up to Gringots the wizarding bank. After each refilling there money sacks they set off to Flourish and Blots, where they purchased there books and left. Next on the list were new dress robes. Harry's old bottle green robes had grown too small. After purchasing new gold robes, they headed to Weasly Wizard Wheezys. Mrs. Weasly although still displeased with the twins career decision looked thrilled to see there new premises. It was located near Quality Quitidge Supplies. They all entered to see a very happy Fred and George. "Welcome to Weasly Wizard Wheezes." Fred greeted. "Please note our new quitidge items on the shelf there" George added. Harry retreated to the shelf. On the shelf was a metallic black broom with a single fire streak on it. A sign protruded that it was called the Firestorm. "Wow" Harry exclaimed, "You made this" "Yep" George beamed. "Fastest broom out there, took us 6 months researching the best design, and getting the best parts." Fred added. Harry turned it over in his hand again. After examining it from every angle they all took there things and bid Fred and George farewell. "Oh George take 7 of the brooms into the back and pack them up" Fred said mysteriously. "Why" Harry asked suspiciously. "You will find out at Hogwarts" George commented. Still bewildered Harry left. 


	10. A Heros Mistake

Sirius as Snuffles walked close to Harry as they passed the entrance to Knocktorn Alley. There was a muffled murmur from Knocktorn Alley. With out notice Harry dropped all of his things. "HARRY WATCH OUT" Sirius yelled transforming. There were blinding flashes ad the advance guard began to blast Harry's attacker. Sirius in the lead one by one stunned and chased off the deatheaters. Tonks and Mr. Weasly took Harry and ran. Kingsly and Mrs. Weasly took off in the other direction with Cho, Hermione, and Ron. Sirius was taking on two at once. Most of the Deatheaters had retreated or disaperated there were only two left. He tried to run, but Harry drew out his wand and stunned him. There was a scream from a window, as people began to notice Sirius. "It's Sirius Black." Harry heart throbbed harder as Sirius showed no sign of trying to escape. Ministry Wizards appeared all around and quickly grabbed Sirius. "You are going straight to Azkaban" the first wizard jeered. Harry recognized him as Cornelius Fudge. "Wait" said a cool voice said from behind. "Take Sirius and this man" he pointed to the deatheater who was unmasked and being escorted by Mad Eye and Lupin. "And Sirius to the ministry and trial them." "Are you insane Dumbledore?" Fudge sneered. "This man committed murder to 13 people" "Just fulfill my request Cornelius and I promise you won't be disappointed." Fudge thought about it. "Take these two the ministry." Fudge ordered. The wizards complied and grabbed the two. Harry looked around Mr. Weasly who had pinned Harry against a wall. He looked straight at the deatheater and gasped. There being hauled away was Wormtail. 


	11. The Ministry of Magic

The Ministry of Magic.  
  
The Ministry of Magic to Harry's surprise was completely visible. The only protection was a large fence, and a sign ordering no trespassing. The group hurriedly walked past the fence, in fear of Sirius escaping. Once up a long  
sidewalk Fudge mouthed a password into an old oak door, and it opened to  
reveal a dark room. The wizards escorted them in and closed the door  
emitting them to total darkness. Suddenly lights flared from every  
direction. They were standing in a grand atrium that was draped in gold. "Out of the way" fudge ordered importantly. He ushered the group through a  
door on the left. Fudge ordered an assistant to round up the wizengomot.  
After about half an hour Wormtail, and Sirius sat in chained chairs. "We  
are here for the trail of convicted murderer Sirius Black, and er Peter  
Pettigrew, what!" Fudge exclaimed "Black killed him 15 years ago. That  
can't be right. "But of course it is Cornelius" Dumbledore, if it hadn't been for Mr. Pettigrew here Mr. Black would be dead. "As well he should" roared Fudge. "On the contrary Cornelius Mr. Black here is completely innocent' "Purpostruss" Pettigrew spat. "I agree with..." he spaced of and his face turned pale. He sat in silence now realizing that there was a possibility that Sirius Black was indeed innocent. "Mrs. Swanson, kindly fetch some veistrum, we are going to hear Mr. Blacks case. The woman named Swanson ran off into another room and came back ten minutes later with two viles of veistrum. Sirius had no objections to taking it but peter put up quite a fight. "Minister this is ridicules" Pettigrew pleaded. "Just do it Mr. Pettigrew. Reluctantly Peter did as he was told. "Now Mr. Black what happened that night 15 years ago" Fudge asked. Sirius told his story in very vivid as Wormtail shrunk in his chair. Sirius finished and smiled coldly at Pettigrew. "Is this true Pettigrew" fudge demanded. "Yea" Wormtail cried. "I did it was me who betrayed the Potters ME!" Peter roared. Sirius laughed heartily. Fudge thought for a moment then, "Take Mr. Pettigrew straight to Azkaban." Fudge finished. "Sirius Black you are freed of all charges. Fudge started to get up to leave but Sirius halted him. "Wait I spent 13 years of my life in prison for something I didn't do, so what do I get." Sirius asked. "Er... well what did you have in mind." "Thought you'd never asked. 'I want my Gringots vault back, I want my Aurur, and" he paused "I want custody of Harry. Harry who was watching the whole thing unravel froze. "Well I don't see anything wrong with those; you can have custody of Mr. Potter as long as he doesn't have any objections. "Objections" Harry started "No way" 


	12. Wizard Wireless Network

Wizarding Wireless Network 15 West Street was no more appealing then ever. Sirius was free, and peter was behind bars. Harry couldn't think of a better cherry on top, to end his vacation. Moody who was leading the way opened the front door and hurried every one in. To Harry's surprise the entrance was once again pitch black. A familiar sensation swelled with in him as the lights flared back to life. "SURPRISE" a roar came from all directions. The house had been decked out in streamers and Fred and George had set off some of there famous fireworks making the room graphically colored. One by one all of Harry's friends, teachers, and what seemed to be anyone who had anything to do with him greeted him and handed him a gift. After the commotion subsided, Harry was left with a pile of presents to the ceiling. One by on he began to open them. McGonagall gave him A Guide for Staying Out of Trouble. Every one laughed even Harry when he thanked her. Next he received a large pile of sweets including new ones from Neville, Dean, and Seamus. Finally Harry got to Sirius's. He tore the half wrapped box open and stared at what looked like a mirror, with metallic green edges. "So you can look at yourself admiringly like a saw you this morning" Sirius joked. Harry blushed and wished he hadn't. "I'm only kidding it's a Wizard Wireless." Sirius explained. Harry who was vaguely familiar with a WWN had never been in contact with one. "What does it do?" Harry asked turning it over in his hands. "It does all sorts of things, headlines music, and it lets you talk to people all over the world." Sirius exclaimed. "Not to mention loads of books to help you with your summer transfiguration report, which I noticed hasn't even been started." McGonagall said half jokingly. Harry took out his wand and prodded the mirror. Colors wiped themselves across the mirror filling it with black, blue, and red. Blue letters proclaimed it is the WWN. The screen changed and it started to play the Weird Sisters latest hits. Harry also noticed that it looked quite like a web-page, that Harry had seen the Dursley's use before. Harry thanked Sirius and reached back in the box and pulled out 3 others. "Those are for Ron, Hermione, and of course Cho." Sirius explained. He leaned over to whisper something into his ear. "Knew you'd like that" Sirius laughed. "Just don't let the teachers see you talking to her on that in class." From Ron Harry received a book titled Quitidge Formations and Tricks. From Tonks Harry got a book on metomorphagi. Finally Dumbledore stepped forward and removed an old scrapbook from within his robes. "This, Harry is a scrapbook passed down from every headmaster dating all the way back to the four founders" Dumbledore said eying Harry. "So when ever you need advice go to them. All the portraits will be glad to help" Harry took the book and stared at the portrait of Gordoc Gryffindor. "Why hello" there he said brightly. "Harry, my word it's Harry Potter my last remaining descendent" 


	13. True Heirs

True Heirs  
  
Harry's jaw dropped as it had been so accustomed to doing as of late. "Me" Harry finally spattered. "Well yes, you are in my house are you not, and you pulled out my sword from the sorting hat, only my heir could do that." Harry didn't know what to say. Dumbledore smiled at him. "Is this why" Harry began "why voldomort tried to...kill me?" "That indeed would be correct" he sighed his smile fading. "I know now I shouldn't have waited this long, but I can't change that so I must deal with the time I have, the time before he returns." He paused then continued. "What I never told you was that you, and only you have the power to defeat the others heir. Ms. Hufflepuff descendants have all died. The last remaining one was Cedric Digory, and his dad was recently killed in his duties. That was hushed up by the ministry. But Ms. Ravenclaw does in fact have a heir. That person is who I am looking at right now." He pointed at Cho. Her eyes grew large. "No there must be some mistake" "No mistake Ms. Chang. If you would like proof just ask Ms. Ravenclaw" The book which Harry was holding turned to a different pages with the portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw in the center. "Rowena, is this your true heir" Dumbledore asked. She thought about it then "why yes Albus it certainly is, hello Cho. Cho managed a feeble wave. "You two are the only people who can feat the dark lord it's up to you." There was nothing to say, only to nod, and in this case both seemed still able to do so. 


End file.
